Arfoire
Arfoire (マジェコンヌ, Majekon'nu) is the main antagonist of the series, who will not stop until she defeats the four goddesses and takes over Gamindustri once and for all. She used to be an acquaintance with Histoire but after splitting Gamindustri into four parts, Arfoire turned against her and decided she wanted to have all of Gamindustri. In Mk2, She has a one on one duel with Nepgear in the True Ending. She is called the Deity of Sin and seeks to destroy Gamindustri. She is also a CFW and the main purpose for ASIC is to resurrect her. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory she is one of the Seven Sages. Personality She has a low tolerance for failure and can be a sore-loser who despises losing above all else. She can be very loud and very short tempered. Histoire notes how much she is similar to Blanc. She is also very manipulative and plays mind games with her enemies as shown with Nepgear in the Conquest ending. Arfoire will always gloat and boast, and at any given moment will make a special/impacting entrance. She's also fond of giving a dramatic laugh when she enters. Appearance Arfoire is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek. It's revealed her true form however, is indeed a big Dragon. In MKII, Arfoire doesn't appear until the last act of the game and has two forms. The first is a very large monster-like form. The second is more resembling of a CPU that looks oddly rabbit-like. In V, Arfoire has changed in terms of clothing, wearing a bigger witches hat with golden lining and a heart-like shape in the center with a red gem-piece in the center. At her neck is a purple feathery/furry collar with gold and red gem ornament in the center. Her outfit this game mainly takes a black, purple, gold, and red accent theme with mainy red "gem" like pieces. Her earrings seem to have changed as well, and her hair seems slightly longer. Hyperdimension Neptunia Events She uses multiple aliases on different landmasses (Conversation of Leanbox, Evangelist of Lowee) as she manipulates behind the scenes. Arfoire also aims to spread belief as Overlord Momus' messenger. Although said overlord does not really exist, due to fear, people are forced to believe her. She is also seen entering a meeting from Ganache the Extremist and tries to offer a deal with him. Final Battle: Round 1 Histoire reveals that Arfoire herself is her greatest nemesis and she did all this to change herself. Then the group try to figure out Arforie's real intentions beginning that she planned to gain Histoire's powers and then overwrite herself as the complete being known as the True Goddess. Arfoire mentions that they are still missing a piece in her plan which will be revealed in this battle. A battle then commences which the victory goes to the party, although they felt that it was strangely not over yet as they can still feel Arfoire's presence. Round 2 Arfoire returns revealing to them that because of the "Belief" the people in Gamindustri had through faith and fear of the myth that she was able to use it as her power. The party then proceeded to battle her again. Final Round Arfoire is defeated again from the second round. Histoire tells Arfoire that this is her last chance to change herself as her powers are running out, however Arfoire refuses. Neptune also mentions that she could change with her own powers instead of resorting to the tome which is much easier. However Arfoire begins transforming into a dragon saying that becoming the True Goddess was her initial goal at first but now it was no longer the case as she had awaken to her true inner evil to fulfill her selfish desires. Histoire says that the power stemming from the fear has begun to eat away her soul. The party then battles the third form of the evil dragon Arfoire. Eventually the party won against her and she vanished, although they were not sure if she would ever return. They returned to Gamindustri and to the basilicom of Planeptune to discuss the remaining problems regarding monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II After ASIC managed to gain enough power to resurrect her, she reappears in another form in the Graveyard of Gamindustri under the name CFW Arfoire. There the whole party battled her which they succeed. In the non-canon Conquest ending, Nepgear succeeds in slaying Arfoire with the magic sword, but Arfoire laughs it off, confident that she will simply return and destroy Gamindustri once it collapses without the other goddesses to continue to innovate and improve it. In the true ending, Arfoire appears again after the Four Felons are resurrected then defeated again. This time, her name is DOS Arfoire and her form is more CPU-like. Hyperdimension Neptunia V "Neptune...? Why, even if I haven't heard the name before, I find it very irritating..." '' An inhuman existence, she thinks that the natural meaning of her life is the annihilation of anything related to the goddesses. Despite not liking collaborating with others, she has sympathy for the idea of the Seven Sages to push aside the goddesses, so she participates in their operations. However, influenced by being called "Middle-aged lady" by Pirachu, she unexpectedly thinks that perhaps she belongs to the organization. Due to the connection between the old world and the different world of the other dimension, she harbors a strong hostility towards Neptune. It's suggested this reincarnation is from the other dimension; despite this, she is able to assume forms seen in the past games. Hyperdimension Neptunia Manga Arfoire doesn't play much of a role in the manga, but she does appear briefly in the prologue when it covers the events of the first game. Power and Abilities Quotes *"Brace yourself"'' (Used before battle). *''"Annihilation... to all!"'' *''"You will be sent to your graves by none other than Arfoire, one of the Seven Sages!"'' *''"I'm not like those you've faced so far. I am the eggplant god. I am one with eggplant!"'' *''"It's not my style to kill swiftly. Show me your desperate, pathetic struggle to survive!"'' *''"If you scream any longer, I'll rip your tongue right out!"'' *''"Rat... I will seriously rip out your organs and feed them to piranhas while you watch, dying."'' *''"Once you see my final form... You will meet your doom."'' *''"Serving a CPU... insult! I always wished... to remove -all- from this world..."'' Gallery Trivia *She and CFW Magic are both voiced by Chiaki Takahashi. *During the events on Gamindustri, Arfoire usually starts with a melodramatic laugh. *Her Japanese/original name is Magiquone. *She is based of the flashcard for the Nintendo DS called the R4. Her American name is pronounced as R4 when said out loud. *Her original Japanese name is a reference to Majikon (マジコン), which refers to a game backup device or a flash cartridge, such as the R4. *In a recent popularity poll, Arfoire came in 23rd place, just beating CFW Magic by 2 points. *Strangely in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, there's a boss in the colosseum named Delphinus who looks exactly like DOS Arfoire. Delphinus and DOS Arfoire even share a battle theme. *In Neptunia's V true ending Arfoire became the owner of an eggplant farm. *A song from Neptunia V "La Dele Dele" was used for Arfoire's eggplant form. Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Enemy Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Gamindustri Graveyard residents Category:Seven Sages Category:Neptunia (original) NPC Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Arfoire Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia RE;Birth 1 character